


the amos sisters

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Relationships: liam/amanda, nathan/ceila





	1. amanda

she lived in a small town and her dad owned a nice business and mom stayed home with her and her sisters i went to loblolly all threw kinder and middle and high and collage i  
went threw a goth stage i got my first magic and which was setting a frog on fire ran and trained under isabella than went to VA uni and than after me and Emily fished we started a bakery called Emily and Amy sisters a pinch of magic bakery our motto was Amy makes the food and Emily serves it with a smile of course one knew what was in our food we never ate them and no one knew that i used magic we made a lot of money but soon we got shut down when mister Johns body was found in are bakery with chunks taken (out) than (you can probably guess what we did) we got jobs as bartenders Emily liked posining the customers it was fun she liked using the blood for bloody marys she called the real bloody marys and i would light magic flames on dragon breath drinks we left after we killed the owner than i left i trained under a woma named tabatha had a run in with a siren we fought and i died i was able to beat Lucifer in a duel so i am immortal than i died again by being killed by a eternal blade i went to heaven beat Yahweh in a harp thing i was granted the power to go back and forth than i met zella, and we talked and soon she showed me shadow house and i now semi Owen a house and than i went on a spree and killed about 14 people i was bored and these people were bitches and i was a teenager and than i met all the people of the house than i found my sister again, and she emailed me and now she is staying with me and used goes around poisoning people even though she dislikes gore i got her to stop so that i can not worry, and we have fun now i am here with a ton of drunk 1000-year old along with some 20 somethings my lifes amazing thouth so who am i to comeplain


	2. katlain

katrina is katlain the third sister of the amos family she instead of geting fammiler with creepypastas or witchcraft she went to the scp foundatin and works there she is one of kind people and is liked by most of the scps she has the highest badge and still texts and vists amamnda(amy) and emily and her other siblings they all went to diffrent loctains but still got caught up in the werid and paranormal and magic


	3. celia

ceila works on the skeld right now with other crewmembers she mostly does her tasks and makes food she is mostly the one in charge she is a mother to most of them her space suit is purple so far they havent had any problems her crewmates are  
sam he uses the red space suit and has some scars on his face and black hair and is really funny and just a chill

suzzane she mostly uses a white space suit she is a angel basicly and hates fighintg

marine  
she wheres a pink suit and gets starled easyly and is jumpy and clumbsy but sweet and cheerful

brenton he wears the green space suit mostly and thinks a lot he has a ton of books and likes planting

nathan yellow suit he and ceila are the parents of the ship and are constely haveing to run around and worry he is kind and nice and shy and perfers being around ceila but will step up

milana she wears a blue suit can be a bit hot headed and mostly hangs around sectiry

trina she wears a brown suit she is a cheerful bubbley kawai person and loves hugging on to people

diana black suit she is like a female sam and they can be found hanging out togeher

hannah shes oranges suit she is a bit of a goof ball bit loveabell and always has trouble with card swipe

ceila she wears purple and is a parent kind of she is well liked and everyone thinks of her and nathan as leader


	4. hannah

she wet on to be a marine biolagest because she can talk to animals and is mostly with whales sperm whales she thinks theree beatuful


End file.
